


Two in One

by addictedtofics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, Firefighter Derek, Forensic Medical Examiner Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Stiles writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofics/pseuds/addictedtofics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Some kind of online relationship, where either they don't know each other irl or they do but they don't know it's them who they are talking to (and crushing on) online!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in One

_lonewolfhell_ (4:23): I have been up all night re-reading the first DeVoid book in preparation for the first chapter of the third one and RED I FORGOT HOW GOOD IT IS.

_voidridinghood_ (4:24): Wolf, stop. You flatter me. Well you’ll be pleased to know I have been up all night finessing the first chapter before I post it on the 12th…or tomorrow. OMG WOLF THE 12TH IS TOMORROW, I AM SO STRESSED.

_lonewolfhell_ (4:27): We are both terrible. We both have work in the morning. Red, don’t stress! I bet it’s amazing, I _know_ it’s amazing.

_voidridinghood_ (4:30): Speaking of work, how’s the new job going? You said it was with the emergency services, right? That’s amazing man. You don’t know that, Wolf. What if it’s shit? I don’t want to disappoint you.

_lonewolfhell_ (4:32): It’s good, thank you. Yep, got me a brand new job in my tiny home town’s fire department. Luckily it’s just training tomorrow, so me being tired for tomorrow won’t be too life threatening. It is NOT going to be shit, stop it. Red, you could never disappoint me, you know that.

_voidridinghood_ (4:36): Don’t you DARE joke about that, you know I worry about you enough as it is without your new dangerous job and adding tiredness to the mix. GO TO SLEEP, WOLF. Everything will still be here in the morning. You’re cute. I’ll try not to stress, but it’s _hard_. I’ve been perfecting this chapter for months, _months,_ Wolf. Normally my chapters are written in days, I get so caught up in it and editing normally takes a day, like _one, singular._ Do you know how long it’s taken me this time? _Two weeks._ What if I’ve over thought it and should have stuck with my gut, the first draft I did, that’s what I’ve always done before and that’s worked out well enough. The chapter has _completely_ changed since that first draft. Oh god, oh god.

_lonewolfhell_ (4:43): Red, I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Why would I go to sleep when I could talk to you instead? I’m not cute, I’m a big manly man, grr. Can we forget I said that? I bet it’s hard *wink wink* oh god, ignore me. Lack of sleep is making me delusional. If you have altered the chapter, it’s because you thought it needed to be done. It’s your story, so _you_ know what is best for the book. You got this Red.

_voidridinghood_ (4:47): I’ll always worry about you, what am I supposed to do without my #1 fan? That is just beyond cute, stop with your flattery. I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS, THIS IS GOLD, WOLF ARE YOU HIGH? WHAT IS HAPPENING? THIS IS MY FAVOURITE. You’re the best at making me feel better.

_lonewolfhell_ (4:48): I hate you.

_voidridinghood_ (4:48): Shut up, you love me.

_lonewolfhell_ (4:49): Maybe I do. Goodnight, little Red. Sleep well.

_voidridinghood_ (4:49): Goodnight, Big Bad. Sweet dreams.

Stiles had started writing after his possession, he needed some way to express what he had gone through and still was going through without actually _talking_ to someone, I know shocking, Stiles genuinely did _not_ want to talk about this. He remembered everything, every terrible, awful thing the spirit did while possessing his body, everything was ingrained into his memory forever, he was incapable of forgetting. So he wrote about it. He, first, just started writing down everything the spirit did while in his body, thinking that seeing it down of paper might help, but in actuality it just made it worse. So, he made a story out of it.

He started writing about a boy who on every full moon was possessed by an evil spirit and how the boy coped with it. It was therapeutic, writing about someone actually _dealing_ with possession, even if it was (partially) fabricated by his own mind.

It started as a short story, no longer than 3K words. Then suddenly it was 50K+ words and he couldn’t stop, the words just kept flowing, more and more plot ideas coming to him. He was invested, he loved his characters, his plot lines, he loved his story. So, he decided to post it. He took to his tumblr and asked his mere three hundred followers if they’d be interested in reading this silly story he had written. He got back one response. One person saying they’d loved to but this gave him just enough motivation to post it. Can you guess who that one response was from? Yes, _lonewolfhell_ had been with the story since the very beginning, since the story had even been posted.

Stiles had gained a hundred followers and had hundreds kudos’ to the first instalment of the DeVoid series and was just starting the second book (that nobody knew about) when _lonewolfhell_ messaged him. He had expressed so much love for Stiles’ writing in barely two sentences, he had been the first person to actually message him about the book, not just give it kudos and Stiles was thrilled. He responded gushing back at how much it meant to him and when Wolf messaged back it was like the floodgates had been opened. He had written copious amounts gushing about the characters and the storyline.

Wolf told him that the main character, Sam, reminded him so much of his sort of friend and massive crush and that the love interest, Dexter reminded him a lot of himself, Stiles huffed a laugh at this, thinking back to who the character was actually based off of, Derek. Stiles had a massive crush on Derek and figured his story was a great way to live vicariously through Sam, the book version of himself. Wolf told him that he loved that he had written about an lgbt couple.

Wolf and Stiles had never told each other their real names, they had never told each other where they lived, the big things. But Stiles knew Wolf has recently started a new job as a firefighter, he knew that Wolf was bi and he had a big family. They knew that they both lived in the US, Wolf knew that Stiles’ mum had died when he was eight, Wolf knew that Stiles was a forensic medical examiner and that he was gay. They often talked about their families. They knew a lot about each other and Stiles had fallen just a little bit in love, or as in love as you can be when you didn’t know the person’s name, where they lived or have never seen their face.

Stiles often compared Derek and Wolf, the two big crushes in his life and more often than not Derek came out on top, they had actually met, which put him quite a lot in the lead. He didn’t know if Wolf felt the same way, he hinted at it sometimes but he could be hard to read occasionally. But it just reminded Stiles so much of Derek that he couldn’t help but be endeared.

**_Stiles_ (5:02): Are you still up? I know you’re still up. Stop worrying about the training tomorrow. Have you seen your body? You are BUILT to be a firefighter. You’re gonna save people Derek. You’re gonna do a great thing but first you’ve gotta pass training. Go to sleep bud.**

**_Derek_ (5:04): You know nothing.**

**_Stiles_ (5:04): Don’t be such a grump. Don’t be mad, I just know you too well.**

**_Derek_ (5:05): Goodnight Stiles.**

**_Stiles_ (5:06): Night Sourwolf.**

Stiles grinned to himself and fell back into his bed, he had spoken to the two loves of his life tonight, even if it had distracted him from writing it was totally worth it. He fell asleep with a smile still etched on his face.

***

_voidridinghood_ (8:22): Good luck with your training today, Big Bad. You’re gonna do great.

**_Stiles_ (8:23): Good luck with your training today, Sourwolf. You’re gonna be amazing. I’ll be round later.**

*******

“Yo, Sourwolf. Where are you?” Stiles called, bursting into Derek’s loft and kicking his shoes off. “Sourwolffff. Wolfy?” He clicked his tongue. “Come on, Wolfy, where are you? Come here, boy.” Stiles cackled at his own joke. “Alright, Derek come on, where are you?” Stiles wandered down the narrow hall of the loft that led to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Derek? Are you in there?”

Just as Stiles went to knock the door again, it swung open and he was faced with a glistening, toned chest. He swept his eyes down the barely covered body in front of him and his breath caught as his eyes zoned in on the low towel wrapped around Derek’s hips, exposing the toned V lines and happy trail, leading to the slight peak of pubic hair. Stiles snapped out of his daze when he heard an amused huff of air in front of him, he snapped his head up and saw Derek had a smug smirk etched into his mouth, Stiles shook his head violently and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Oh, uh, there you are! I, um, I’ll go wait in the, uh, living room, uh, space and sit on the sofa that definitely does _not_ face the bedroom, um, space or section, so you can put some, uh, clothes on.” Stiles stumbled on his words, getting distracted by a water droplet making its way down Derek’s neck and felt this sudden urge to _lick._

He flailed his way to the sofa and slumped down on it, fishing his phone from his pocket to see if he had any messages.

_lonewolfhell_ (18:41): Thank you, little Red, it went well actually. How was your day? Missed talking to you all day.

Stiles smiled widely, Wolf was just so damn _sweet_. His smiled widened when he saw that Wolf had sent the message a minute ago.

_voidridinghood_ (18:42): That’s great Wolf. I’m so proud of you. It was okay, it’s been slow lately, life is so boring when people abide by the law. I missed talking to you too, like, a ridiculous amount. When it’s really quiet at work I know you’re always there to keep me entertained but not today. I was so bored. I really missed you.

Stiles heard a faint buzz behind him but paid no mind to it, eagerly awaiting Wolf’s response, he really had missed him all day.

_lonewolfhell_ (18:44): Don’t be proud yet, I’ve only had a week of training, I got a couple weeks left to pass. You’re a terrible person. Aw, little Red, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you all alone. Did you manage to get any writing done today then? I know you wanted to have at least 500 words written of the next chapter by the time the first one goes up tomorrow.

_voidridinghood_ (18:46): Puh-lease, I can be proud if I wanna be. I know, it keeps me awake at night. I _suppose_ I can forgive you. Yep, I’ve written 1000 words of the next chapter, so I’m way ahead of schedule.

Stiles heard another buzz and this time looked up, seeing Derek coming to sit on the sofa in the corner of his eye. “Nice to see you with your clothes on, honey bunch.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“No one asked you to come and invade my bathroom, while I was showering.” Stiles flailed violently and almost hit himself in the face.

“I did not _invade_ your bathroom! I stood outside and respectfully knocked on the door. I just wanted to know if you were in there. No one asked _you_ to open the door in your half naked, _obscene_ glistening glory with your fucking V lines and happy trail, looking all sexy and lickable and shit.”

“Obscene, glory, sexy, lickable. I much prefer these to the dog jokes.” Derek boasted, unbelievably smug smirk gracing his face.

“Oh god, can we pretend I didn’t say any of that?” Stiles buried himself in his phone, hoping Wolf had replied to distract him. He hadn’t. Stiles groaned, silently begging Wolf to reply for a distraction from his, oh god, so embarrassing word vomit. He peeked over to Derek to see him typing on his phone but got distracted when his own phone buzzed.

_lonewolfhell_ (18:59): Fine I appreciate your pride, thank you. You think you’re hilarious. You better forgive me, I’m gonna saving lives baby. That’s great! Now I’m proud of you.

_voidridinghood_ (19:00): I think I’m hilarious because I AM hilarious and you know it. I feel like I should address that ‘baby’ but you know what I dig it. You better save lives, baby. Thanks Big Bad.

Stiles glanced up when Derek’s phone buzzed and he let out a huff of amusement. Stiles flicked his eyes from his own phone and Derek’s and realised something. He quickly brought his phone back to his face.

_voidridinghood_ (19:01): h

Derek’s phone buzzed and Stiles watched him furrow his brow.

_voidridinghood_ (19:01): u

Derek’s phone buzzed again and he watched Derek furrow his brow further.

“Oh my god!” Stiles screamed. “You’re lonewolfhell!” Stiles began to hyperventilate, his two loves of his life were actually one person, Wolf and Derek were one person.

“What? What are you talking about?” Derek looked panicked.

“Dude, _dude._ I’m voidridinghood. I write DeVoid. DUDE. We have been talking for two years without knowing it’s the other. Oh my god. I’m totally in love with you.” Stiles slapped his hands over his mouth, he did _not_ mean to say that _._ He started to panic, wondering how Derek would take it, he carefully watched Derek’s facial expression seeing nothing but blankness and starting to panic more, oh god oh god. Suddenly a blinding smile overtook Derek’s face, his bunny teeth poking out.

“I love you too, so fucking much Stiles.” Stiles grinned so hard his cheeks hurt, he leapt at Derek knowing he would catch him. Their mouths came together in a clash of teeth before they calmed enough to kiss properly. Their mouths slid together like it was second nature, like they were puzzle pieces that were _made_ to slot perfectly together. Stiles gasped as Derek grabbed his ass and Derek took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles leaned back to look at Derek’s lust ridden face, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He loved Derek and Derek loved him back, he loved lonewolfhell and lonewolfhell loved him back and best of all? They were the same person.

“Does this mean you’ll tell me spoilers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come play on tumblr - [sterekstyles](sterekstyles.tumblr.com)


End file.
